Luis TV Productions
' Luis TV Productions', commonly known as Luis TV '''or '''LTV, is a Filipino media and entertainment group based in Manila, Philippines. It is the Philippines' largest entertainment and media conglomerate in terms of revenue, operating income, net income, assets, equity, market capitalization, and number of employees founded by SBCA on June 3, 2014. History Luis TV Productions was launched on June 3, 2014 by SBCA alongside Luis TV Network. The network had quickly grown within the following months and first close ties with a competing newtork started with TIG, then known as Blue Box TV which was run by The Imperial Ghost who was a co-writer on Luis TV's then-flagship program SpongeToons ''which ran until 2015. logo]]On July 25, 2014, ''Luis TV Video Games was created following the announcement of The SpongeToons Movie: Video Game and was officially brought into the Luis TV Productions Group. The Luis TV Rating System was adopted by Luis TV ''and was released for public use within the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki on February 5, 2015. On March 19, 2015, ''Luis TV Video Games ''was rebranded as ''¡Laro! ''following the announcement of POBA 2K15, a collaboration with 2K Sports based on Basket Sponge. It mainly runs the Philippine counterparts of networks, managing its Tagalog dubs. The first of these was Fox Kids (Philippines) in 2017. This was followed by Tem Sentral, Monorail TV Philippines, and Plush Puppy Philippines in 2018. However, no Philippine-exclusive channel has ever been made for Luis TV Network. A partnership in 2018 with SeemsGood led Luis TV to acquire ''Zap ''and make it its first ever secondary network. Shortly after, ''Luis TV Sports ''was launched. A month after launch, it was rebranded as ''LTV Sports. On June 9, 2018, Manila Records ''was launced, signing its first artist, Lil SpongeBot on June 10. Networks *Luis TV - main channel *Zap - ''Luis TV's secondary channel *Luis TV Sports - Luis TV's sports-oriented channel *Luis TV (Poland) - Luis TV's Polish counterpart *Fox Kids (Philippines) - partly owned, mainly owned by Fox Kids *Tem Sentral - partly owned, mainly owned by PI *Monorail TV Philippines - partly owned, mainly owned by Monorail Entertainment *Plush Puppy Philippines - partly owned, mainly owned by Plush Puppy Co. Movies Main Article: Luis TV Films *The SpongeToons Movie (2014) *Remembering Mother (2015, cancelled) *Wiki Confidential (2019) *Untitled Bikini Bottom Survival Film (2019) Video Games Main Article: iLaro! iLaro! is a video game company created and owned by Luis TV. It releases all of Luis TV's licensed spin-off based video games including its critically acclaimed POBA 2K series. Rating System Main Article: Luis TV Rating System The Luis TV Rating System is a television and film classification system which is used by almost all Luis TV created spin-offs and has been adopted by multiple other spin-offs which aren't run by the network. It has been used since February 3, 2015. Subsidiaries *Luis TV Films - film studio *¡Laro! - video game company *Manila Records - record label Category:Production Company Category:Company Category:Luis TV Category:SBCA